


Warriors

by Sylveondream



Series: Pokemon Au [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, First (linked universe) - Freeform, Hylia's chosen hero (linked universe), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Violence, The Elite Four (Pokemon), Time (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: One by one they will fall, one by one they will know his name, one by one he’ll take that crown, but first, he’ll carve his name to history.
Series: Pokemon Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys at Discord who helped me out with this!

The Indigo Plateau, a place where trainers have gathered all 8 gym badges to face the ultimate challenge. A building where many have tried to claim the title of champion yet many have failed, as the champion of the Kanto region, is ruthless in his battles. He has stood undefeated for thirty years and now the time has come for a new champion to arise, but first, he must overcome his fears. 

For at the foot of the staircase that led to the building was a young boy by the age of ten. This boy’s name was Time and he was ready to take that challenge that many feared or failed to do. 

To beat the undefeated Champion. 

But first, he needed to quell the Butterfree that floated around in his stomach. 

Yet with Navi by his side, the Butterfrees managed to quell him enough for him to pet his trust Sylveon. Scratching the back of its head and smiling as it leaned into its touch, he stood up once he was done and with a breath, he walked up the stairs leading to the building. 

Ready to face any challenge that the Indigo League might offer. Well, whatever it was he is ready to face them head-on. 

* * *

  
  


“Welcome, Trainer, to the Indigo League!” The person in front of Time started, “I’m Mizu, member of The Elite Four and master of water types.” 

Time stayed quiet and held his gaze to the floor 

“Not gonna say anything?”Mizu asked, cocking his head just slightly. “Fine then. A pipsqueak like you would be easily crushed by my Pokémon! You don’t stand a chance!”

Time looked up and did his best to swallow the growing pit in his stomach as the Elite Four Member, Mizu, summoned his Pokémon with a shout.

_ This is it,  _ Time thought 

Shakingly, he brought his hand to the Pokéballs that rested within his belt and took out his out Pokémon 

With a red beam from the Pokeball, Phantump was summoned. Mizu laughed at the small Pokémon as it twirled in the air, ready for its trainer’s command. 

“Sharpedo, turn that pathetic Pokémon into ice and use an ice beam!”

“Shaar!”

With a silent command, Phantump charged forward, swiftly dodging the other’s Pokémon as it prepared an energy blast, the move clashed head-on with the water and dark type Pokémon. The two growled at each other before pushing off one another, each Pokémon charged up their one attack before releasing it in a powerful blast that shook the small room. With a roar both pokemon charged at each other, their attack created a powerful shockwave that nearly went their trainers off of their feet. 

* * *

The others soon fell to this boy’s powerful Pokèmon. None of them stood a chance against this trainer and soon Time had reached the last elite four member: Riki. 

Rumors went around that this Elite Member was ruthless as the champion In battle, those who left from their battles were left with their Pokémon in death’s doorsteps. Few have managed to beat the Elite Four member-only for them to be crushed by the champion. They say that he refuses to take the place as the champion because of his laziness and pride. Others say that he’s capable of great things, but that the champion is holding him back. They say that’s why he trains almost every day, to finally have the freedom he deserves. He had also sent a kid crying cause he had killed most of the kid’s team in one fell sweep. 

Time steeled himself as he faced the door of the elite four members, he knew what waited on the other side could mean certain death for his pokémon. Navi’s gentle tug managed to pull him away from those dark thoughts and I stead he looked at the steel doors with determination and pushed them open. 

What greeted him was a room filled with darkness, as Time stepped closer the door shut closed behind him without his prompting. Then a small blue light drifted from an unknown source and lit one of the torches in the room, soon the rest followed casting the room in a blue hue. 

As the torches lit up, they revealed a staircase and soon they revealed a man sitting upon a throne of what appeared to be bones. 

Time could only see up to the figure's hands, the rest of him obscured by shadow. He stepped forward, only to stop once two bright eyes lit up, staring him down from above the figure. The eyes stared straight at him, and he took in a breath. He needed to keep his cool, he can't let the rumors get to him...

He looked up once he heard the man speak, trying to find his gaze.

"Hydreigon...why don't you go and say hello?" 

Two more pairs of eyes opened, and he nearly fell when the dragon pokemon dived down, landing in front of him with a rumble. It roared, and Time gulped, not expecting this in the slightest. 

"Scared? You should be."

Despite hearing the man laugh at his fear, Time stood up either way and summoned his Milotic, Ruto. The water Pokémon let out a roar, it looked back at its trainer and nodded in understanding. Before Time could even begin to tell his Pokémon what to do, Riki made the first move. 

“Hydreigon, Kill this runt’s Pokémon.” 

Time didn’t have any time to shout in alarm before a massive dragon blast was summoned and it hit the Milotic head-on. The poor Milotic didn’t stand a chance and when it hit a cry of pain from the Pokémon could be heard and Time shouted in alarm and rushed over to his Pokémon who laid still on the floor, Time quickly checked if it was still breathing and with a sigh of relief he found out that it was still alive. 

Grabbing Ruto’s Pokéball he commanded it to return before taking out his next Pokémon, Medicham. 

He didn't even know how it happened, but suddenly, his whole team was done for. With just his Hydreigon the Elite managed to render his Pokémon completely incapacitated. He didn't even get the chance to shout a defense before they were on the ground, unconscious. He looked around, frantic, trying to figure out a plan. 

His eyes landed on Navi.

Time’s partner from the very beginning, Navi was the one who brought him out of the forest and took him home. That was how he and the fairy Pokémon met and ever since then the two had been inseparable. Now it was the time to show how much the bond between the trainer and Pokémon have become, now it was the time to test their strength. With a curt nod from Time, Navi entered the ring with a growl. Though Riki’s laughter cut through the boy’s plan. 

“A fairy, what a ridiculous Pokémon you have their runt.” After the laughter died down, Rikki flung his arm in front of him; a murderous gleam in the Elite’s eye forced down a chill on Time’s back. 

“Kill this runt’s Pokémon.” 

“NAVI USE MOONBLAST!!” 

Navi did as it was told and managed to avoid the Hydreigon's dragon blast, the fairy Pokémon summoned its attack and a pink orb emerged from above the fairy type and with a screech of rage, it launched the attack onto the stunned Hyreigon. 

When the dust cleared, Hyrdegion was on the floor unconscious. The room was stunned into silence, both trainers not believing that Time has managed to beat one of the elite’s Pokémon. With a smirk, Riki returned its pokemon to its Pokéball and summoned its next Pokémon. 

“You won’t get lucky next time runt, go Kommo-o!” With a roar, the dragon Pokémon was summoned, creating a crater as it landed on the floor. Navi responded with a growl of its own, looking back at her trainer with understanding. The fairy type Pokémon prepared its next attack as the Elite four member announced its next attack. 

“Let’s see how you fare with my strongest Pokémon, Kommo-o! Kill that runt and its Pokémon and use Sky Uppercut!” With a roar, the arm of the dragon type began to glow and it rushed off to both trainer and partner. 

Time didn’t have a moment to react as the dragon type passed his fairy type, his eyes went wide with shock as Kommo-o’s shadow was above him. The dragon type's body obscured everything in his view, all he could see was the murderous gleam in the dragon’s eye. He didn’t even hear Navi’s cry of alarm as the Pokémon swung down its arm, everything seemed to be in slow motion as its arm was reeled back and landed square on his stomach.

He managed to look up at the dragon for a split second, eyes blown wide before he was thrown back. The force from the punch caused Time to throw up blood as the dragon type’s attack was used on him, his ears were ringing and eyes were wide with shock as he was flown from his spot to the wall causing a crater to be formed from the force of impact. His back slammed harshly against the tile wall and with a wordless gasp Time crumpled onto the ground in a wordless heap. 

A desperate gasp could be heard from the small trainer yet instead of anyone rushing to help the young trainer, the Elite Four member only laughed as the trainer struggled to drag in a breath. Time’s hearing was replaced by ringing from an unknown source, he couldn't hear Navi as she ran up to him, nor could he hear the frantic calls of his partner. He was too busy struggling to breathe yet the impact that the attack did on him caused his body to spasm from shock. 

He didn’t notice how angry his fairy type Pokémon was at the dragon type, growling at both Kommo-o and Riki. The trainer in question was laughing at Time’s misery, he was so caught up with Time’s agony that he didn’t manage to see the fairy type prepare one of the strongest attacks in its arsenal. Hyper Beam. 

With a battle cry, Navi launched the attack on the unsuspected Pokémon; the dragon and the fighting type were unprepared for the attack so when the attack did manage to hit the Pokémon, it knocked it out in one hit. The Elite Four member summoned their next Pokémon only for that one to fall to the fairy type’s rage. 

When Time finally felt like he wasn’t dying, like a Magikarp out of the water, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He flinched when a shadow fell on him but instead of a Pokémon attacking him a hand was in his face, offering him a helping hand to get up. Confused, he looked up to see Riki offering nim help to stand.

“Come on runt, get up.” the elite four member growled, waiting impatiently as Time still looked at him confused. With an irritated growl, Riki kicked the kid’s side as a way to encourage him to get up only to have the kid’s Pokémon growl at him and stood between him and the kid. 

“Calm down fairy, I’m just helping him up.” 

“Sylv.” 

When Time still hadn't gotten up, Riki sighed in irritation and grabbed the kid by the shoulders, picking him up and forcing the kid onto his feet. Time gasped at being moved and his stomach rebelled against the movement, he could feel something coming up in his throat and he didn’t have time before he coughed up sick, blood mixing with it as he hurled. 

“Sweet Arceus kid.” 

Time continued to heave as his stomach rebelled against him, it felt like an eternity when he was left with nothing. Still, his stomach continued to spasm, guess the attack did more to him than he originally thought. Once he was done he was left gasping for air, clutching at his stomach in pain while Riki held him upright. 

“Yah done?” The dragon trainer asked, when he got no response he sighed and looked at the kid with pity and disgust. 

“Your fairy managed to wipe out my team so that means you can head to the champion next.” Riki bit out, still unsure of how a tiny fairy type like the runts could have beaten his giant dragon types. 

Time looked up at his fairy type Pokémon with wide eyes.  _ Navi beat all of this dude's Pokémeon?!  _ Time managed a weak smile and lifted an arm to pet the fairy type for a job well done. 

Once he was done feeling sick to his stomach, Time shakily made his way to the door of the champions room. His partner followed close behind as he exited the room.

"Keep this in mind runt." Riki pointed to the door of the champion and frowned at it as if it was mocking him. 

"The champ, First, is a ruthless one; more so than I am so unless you want your Pokémon still standing and alive, it's best to call it quits and go home." Time looked at the door then back at Riki before shaking his head no. 

_ I have to beat him. _ He signed 

The Elite Four Member only sighed and shook his head. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn ya." With that done Time pushed open the doors leading to the champions room. 

The room was largely sparse not unlike the other elite's rooms who have been all extravagant with their decor. The only thing that this room had was a single throne, and in it was the champion of all of the Kanto region. 

First. 


End file.
